


The Fisherman

by junbaitarashian



Series: Everlasting AU [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/junbaitarashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Nino thinks he is seeing a man from long past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fisherman

Nino was sure he had seen the fisherman before… he had seen him many times. Nino remembered his face; He was young-well, for Nino anyway-, not passed his 30’s, of striking beauty, tan skin -a consequence of his profession, Nino was sure- and a gentle smile… but that was a memory from long ago, a hundred years maybe, which made it a lot more impossible that the man standing in front of him was that same man. It was unnerving to Nino that the memory of that man was still very clear in his mind.

“I’ll have two fish.” Nino finally says, taking the money from Sho and handing it to the fisherman. The man takes it and tucks it in his pockets- he doesn’t bother to count it. He wraps the fish in paper before handing them to Nino. Nino doesn’t take them though, instead, he’d been caught up in starring at the man. He just has this gut feeling … something like déjà vu- nostalgia.

“Sorry.” It Sho who brakes him out of his trance and Nino snaps back to his surroundings just in time to see Sho take the fish from the man instead.

“Can I help you?” asks the fisherman.

“Ninomiya-sama?” Sho asks concerned.

Nino looks back and forth from a worried Sho to the man- who now had creased his brow with curiosity; a discern look in his eye. “Sorry. I just- you look very familiar.” says Nino, directing his squinting eyes to the fisher man, studying his features attentively.

The man withdraws somewhat, aware of Nino’s efficacious gaze. He’s flushed in seconds and let s out an awkward laugh. “I don’t get that often,” the man admits, lifting the right curvature of his lip to form a sheepish grin.

“But I’m probably wrong,” Nino says after a second, dismissing his assumptions with an eager wave of his hand, “that man has probably been dead for a long time now,” and Nino can’t help but sigh at the end of his sentence.

“Sorry,” The man says for no reason, and Nino doesn’t question it; there is no reason to.

Nino thanks the man for the fish and bids him goodbye. He turns away and hustles Sho to follow. He tries not to think about the fisherman anymore and ignores the tight feelingin his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: 08-23-12


End file.
